His Curls
by SunflowerDope
Summary: This is a continuation to Her Crown, it's a one shot requested by a fellow richonner on Tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy!


**|.His Curls.|**

The feeling of his curls wrapped around her fingers were exhilarating like the quench of thirst to keep you alive as precious as kisses to the small of the back. Michonne had always been bewitched by the curls that adorned his handsome face, she constantly daydreamed about the way the moon danced off his hair as they did perimeter watches, how soft they would be etched between her fingertips, how exuberant they would feel against her brown skin, the beautiful glow of burnt auburn they radiated. She was caught in a daze and she couldn't contain herself, everything about his hair aroused her, the hint of sandalwood that lingered on each curl, the way he would run his fingers through them as he concentrated or the animalistic way she clawed at them when they made love. They were her peace of mind…. her release when it felt like the world wouldn't let up…the assurance she needed that everything would be okay. Which it always would be because she had a family again, friends again, Rick and most importantly those curls.

Michonne walked into the living room, she chuckled lightly at the sight of Carl sprawled across the floor reading the flashcards he was assigned to study as part of his PT regimen and Judith throwing them over the both of them as if she was making it rain. As fast as Carl grabbed them from her she had more in her clutches even faster.

"Judith!" Michonne called out to the toddler who quickly turned towards her with a toothy smile. "What are you doing my little love bug?….you know Carl has to concentrate" she cooed out as she picked up the little girl and placed her on her hip. Judith giggled as she handed Michonne a stack of cards she had hidden in her diaper. "Thank you mam" she responded as she placed them on the table, making a mental note to wipe them down later. Carl mouthed a silent Thank you to her as she winked at him and headed towards the kitchen. Sitting Judith in her high chair, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a jar of applesauce and a spoon out of the drawer, walking back over to the infant she popped open the top and began to feed her. Judith smiled and smacked her lips as she tasted the succulent treat causing an eruption of laughter to escape Michonne, "What am I going to do with you little girl? she giggled out before a loud thud and a surge of curse words caught her attention. Judith looked towards her with a furrowed brow as she tried to distinguish the sound, Carl came around the corner to investigate as Michonne's eyes drifted between the two.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned as he looked towards the stairs

"Come here and feed Judy. I'm going to see what's going on" she replied as she handed Carl the jar and spoon and headed upstairs to investigate.

She warily walked into her and Rick's bedroom scanning the room cautiously as her eyes traveled towards the bathroom door, the sound of water running prompted her to go towards it, she opened the door gently and to her surprise there was a drenched Rick bent over the bathtub urgently flushing his eyes with water as he damned everything to hell. The sound of the door opening caused him to stop midway and look towards it, his whole face flushed red as shampoo suds covered the entirety of it, he rapidly blinked his eyes as he looked towards her. He stood up with cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed that Michonne had caught him like this. She grabbed a towel off of the rack and handed it to him, he clutched the towel between his hands as he contemplated telling her how he got himself into this mess.

"I- I was trying to wash my hair…like I see you do…it looked more easy. The water was turned up to high and the next thing I know I'm almost drowning and I got damn shampoo in my eyes an- it's just a mess. I guess I should have just washed it standing at the sink" he breathed out innocently like a child giving an explanation after being caught red handed with their hand in the cookie jar.

A wide smile spread across Michonne's face "Aw baby" she gushed out as she tried her best to hold in the laugh that was bursting inside of her, she grabbed the towel from him, wet it and began to clean the suds out of his eyes and off of his face before wrapping her arms around him like a lioness to her cub

"Why didn't you just ask me to help you wash your hair?" she questioned as she ran her hands through his wet curls, he gently nestled his face into the crook of her neck.

" I just wanted to try to do it myself…you made it-like everything else look so easy and today was your rest day….I ain't want to disturb you " he responded bashfully

"You know I'll always make time for my Ritchie boy" she cheeked out

Rick's head shot up, his brow furrowed,"I should have never told you my first name. You're always pulling my leg about it"

"I am not… but when I laughed about it for a hour straight you should have known you made a mistake telling me….it's so cute that I can't stop saying it….Ritchie" she responded cheekily

"See-" Rick began to pull away from her, embarrassment overtaking him again

"Oh stop it you big baby…. You know how much I love to say your name Rick…..Grimes" she purred out seductively as she bit her lip

Rick licked his lips lustfully as he pulled her closer to him, "Oh, really now?"

Michonne nodded her head in response

"How about you get out them clothes, so I can hear how much you love to say my name" he moved his face towards her closer, slightly brushing his lips against hers. She smirked as he reached around her waist in order to pull her white tank top from over her head, ridding it to the floor. He began to pull at her black leggings before Michonne seized his movements

"Only under one condition….we get that hair washed…first" she countered

"Alright" he sighed out a slight annoyance in his tone

Michonne chuckled as she reached into the shower and turned on the water, tempering it with the back of her hand. When it was at the right temperature she grabbed Rick by his belt buckle, pulling him closer to her. She kissed his lips softly before unbuckling it, she unzipped his jeans and allowed them to fall to the floor. Rick smiled, his eyes fixated on her lovingly as he stepped out of them, he looped his fingers into the waist of her leggings bringing her into him, his lips captured hers urgently as he slowly rolled the material down her hips, stopping under her ass to give it a tight squeeze, a squeal and giggle escaped her as he continued removing them, once done he threw them to the floor.

"Come on" she prompted as she nodded for Rick to climb in first. He did so, seeing a ample opportunity Michonne smacked his ass hard, "Aye!" was all Rick could muster through a chuckle as he looked back at her in surprise, she bit her lip as she got in and closed the shower door behind her. She stood in front of him, watching him stare at her fixedly, a feeling of love came over her as she matched his gaze, the man in front of her was a force alone but together they were a movement. Michonne couldn't say she ever truly believed in soul mates before, that she ever gave much thought to marriage, commitment, and love at first sight, she never saw the purpose of it all, until now. She was led to this man by some powerful, unseen force. It wasn't a meeting by chance but one that was meant to happen…before the turn, before the demise of the world as they knew it, before kids, before significant others, before they were even born. This was something written in the stars before their existence. That meeting was meant to lead from an initial distrust, to a common ground, then to a mutual respect, then to a fondness, then to a friendship, that ultimately blossomed into an intimacy that led them to fall in love with one another… that was meant to happen. Michonne didn't know if GOD was still around or if he was still taking request but she actively thanked him every day for this man and their beautiful children because they brought her back, they gave her something to live for, as she did for them and that was everything.

A soft smile crept across her face as she grabbed the shampoo off of the rack, squeezing a good amount into her hand, she rubbed her palms together to lather it up before she rubbed it into his hair, she used the ball of her fingers to massage his scalp. A low groan escaped Rick as he took in the sensation, she continued to work her fingers through his hair, she looked up to him, wiping some shampoo residue from his forehead as he leaned down and kissed her, the kiss almost caused her to forget what they were in there for, she pushed down her wanting desire before taking the detachable shower head off and rinsing out his hair, her fingers gliding through his wet mane as she ensured all of it was removed. She grabbed some leave-in conditioner and smoothed it into his hair before pushing his curls back into place. She turned off the water and opened the door, stepping out onto the floor mat, she reached into their linen closet to get two clean towels, she handed one to Rick and clasped the other one in her hands, they dried off one another before Michonne took his towel and wrapped it around his head to stop the dripping of water from his dampened curls.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and placed her slightly dampened locs into a quick bun, Rick walked up behind her, leaving soft kisses along her shoulder as he pushed his pelvic into her, wanting her to feel his growing erection. Michonne ground against his manhood slowly as she turned to face him, her lips immediately crashed against his, passionately. He grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her onto the counter, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he broke from the kiss. He positioned himself against her wet, waiting heat, bending forward to find her lips again as he entered her. A loud moan escaped them both as they made love.

A few hours later Michonne relaxed on the couch, reading 'One Hundred Years of Solutide', this month's choice for her and Rick's book club, but at the moment she was the only one getting any reading done, she looked down towards him and chucked softly as he laid across her lap, dosing in and out of sleep as the opened book sat on his chest, it was obvious that he had worked himself into exhaustion with their bathroom escapades a few hours prior, she instinctively ran her fingers through his curls as she allowed him to get some much deserved rest.

"Whatcha starin' at son?" Rick questioned through hooded eyes, he was on his way back to sleep when he caught a glimpse of Carl staring at him and Michonne

"It's just that…you and mom have a unhealthy obsession with one another's hair, especially mom..she's always playing in it and it's kind of weird" he huffed out as he reached down to pick up the red cup his little sister dropped on the floor, he handed it to her and looked back towards his parents

"And tell me how's that weird…we love one another and like to show it it different ways…you jealous or sumthin?" his father bantered playfully

Michonne put down the book and looked towards Carl, "I agree with your dad, it's just one of the ways we show one another love…I'm sure if you asked, Enid would do it happily for you" she assured with a smile

"She wouldn't want to touch my hair" he responded

"And why not?" Rick questioned curiously as he found himself twirling one of Michonne's loc's around his finger

"Be-because I didn't inherit "the curls" like my dad. I have bone straight hair like my mother and no one in their right mind would ever want to touch my hair" the teen joked out slightly embarrassed he actually was kind of jealous of his dad's curls. Judith looked towards her parents and then towards her big brother, she reached up and affectionately patted Carl's hair, trying to mimic Michonne's actions. Rick and Michonne erupted into laughter at the toddler.

"Well kid…I guess someone does enjoy touching your hair" she teased as her own fingers still remained in Rick's curls as he caressed her free hand with his own

"Yeah…I guess" Carl responded with a slight smirk as he took in the affection his parents displayed, everything they did for one another and for him and Judith was out of pure love, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he hoped to one day have a love like they did, with Enid. To be able to have that connection and loyalty with someone was inspiring to witness. At the end of days, love was the only thing to keep you going, to keep you grounded, the one human emotion worth having left in this world. With that thought, Carl scooped his little sister into his arms and planted kisses onto her cheeks as the little one giggled and squirmed at the interaction; Making sure he showered her with the same love his parents gave to one another and to him.

🌻 SD🌻

 **A/N:** This was requested on Tumblr by a fellow Richonner a while back and I just never got around to publishing on here. This is a follow up piece to Her Crown, I hope you guys enjoy it and expect an update to GND this weekend. Be on the lookout for that lovelies...hug and kisses 3


End file.
